The present invention relates to the field of floor polishers and burnishers, and, more particularly, to a T-shaped handle for a floor polisher or burnisher with a centrally mounted actuator bail and safety mechanism.
Floor polishers, and particularly those electrically operated, have been used for many years. Typically, a polisher unit has an operator""s handle angularly extending upward (e.g., approximately 45 degrees) from a housing, which encloses the motor and supports a polishing head (e.g., a circular pad or brush among other components). The polishing head is typically round, moves in a circular motion and is in direct contact with the floor. Generally, a polisher rotates at a slow speed, such as 150-1000 rpms. Due to the slow rotational speed, the polisher cannot easily be moved in forward and reverse directions during operation. Instead, an operator typically moves the device in a left to right manner. Thus, while other shaped handles are available (e.g., an inverted U-shape found on most modern gasoline push-type lawnmowers), it is advantageous to use a T-shaped handle to better direct major left and right movements of the polisher.
A T-shaped handle typically consists of a left and a right arm with one corresponding actuator (e.g., a bail) on each arm. An operator can usually activate the unit by depressing the left bail with his left hand or depressing the right bail with his right hand. Units may require continuous depression of either the left or right bail to operate the machine or may employ a locking mechanism, which allows a bail to remain depressed until it is released.
A problem exists, however, for operators that use these types of polishers. It is not uncommon for the electrical cord of the polisher to get in the way of the polishing head during unit operation. Accordingly, an operator must be aware of the location of the cord at all times. Any contact between the cord and polishing hand could damage the cord""s integrity and expose the polisher to risk of an electrical short, thereby jeopardizing operation of the machine and the safety of its operator. In order to combat this problem, an operator will typically use one hand to depress the bail and steer the direction of the machine while using the other hand to keep the cord out of harm""s way. Unfortunately, this method of operating the unit is troublesome for the operator because it requires forearm and wrist strength to maintain the direction of the unit, using a single hand, due to the force generated from the unit""s polishing head rotating over the floor. Since the left and right arms of the handle are not in line with the axis of the rotating head, if an equal amount of resistance is not applied to the handle to counteract this force, the unit will tend to drift to one side or the other. Such uncontrollable movement of the polisher can cause damage to the surrounding environment (e.g., furniture or walls in a room). Thus, the closer the operator can grip the unit to the center of the handle, the easier it will be for him or her to direct the polisher with one hand while keeping the cord out of harm""s way with the other hand. There is a need for a T-shaped handle which an operator can more easily control and direct with one hand.
A polisher operator also faces the safety issue of having the polisher accidentally activated. Thus, there is a need for a safety mechanism to be incorporated into the T-shaped handle of a polisher. The safety mechanism must be readily accessible by the operator and easily deployed. It should prevent an individual from inadvertently depressing any one of the actuators, thereby eliminating any risk associated with accidentally engaging the polisher at an inopportune moment. On the other hand, the safety mechanism must allow the operator to intentionally disengage it so that the polisher can be used. Thus, there is a need for a safety mechanism, which is conveniently mounted on a T-shaped handle, is easily deployed by an operator, prevents the accidental operation of the polisher, and becomes disengaged when necessary in order to operate the unit. These same problems exist for burnisher operation. Consequently, the term polisher as used throughout this Patent is intended to include a polisher and/or a burnisher or like cleaning machine.
The present invention is designed to overcome the aforementioned problems and meet the aforementioned, and other, needs. It is thus one object of the present invention to provide a T-shaped handle for a polisher or a burnisher with three areas to grip the handlexe2x80x94a left arm, a right arm, and a central opening, each with its own actuator. This alignment gives the operator the greatest flexibility in directing the unit with one hand, leaving the other hand free to attend to other concerns, such as the electrical cord.
Another object of this invention is to provide a T-shaped handle for a polisher or burnisher with an integrated safety mechanism, which is easily deployed with one hand and which prevents the accidental operation of the machine.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a T-shaped handle for a floor polisher or burnisher having an electric motor, is provided, comprising:
(a) a means for controlling a supply of electricity to the motor; and
(b) a first means for actuating the means for controlling the supply of electricity to the motor, wherein the first actuating means is centrally mounted on the T-shaped handle.
The present invention offers an alternative to traditional T-shaped polisher or burnisher handles by incorporating a third, centrally located, actuator with a conveniently positioned and easily deployable safety lock. Now, an operator can more easily direct and operate a polisher or burnisher without the concern of accidental engagement or the other problems discussed above.